


Deserving of Appreciation

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, OT4, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Regalia sex, Tender Sex, Vibrators, bottom!gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Gladio loves his boyfriends. Loves Ignis and his firm but soothing touch. Loves Prompto and his sweet words, spoken like a prayer against the rim of his ear. He loves Noctis, too, even though sometimes he’s a little shit. The prince is the only one who can truly give him this - who pushes his buttons as well as his limits, making him stronger, better, more fulfilled. His three lovers are perfect, and all Gladio wants is to be perfect for them in return.





	Deserving of Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for everyone over on Tumblr who has been supporting me through a tough time with incredibly kind words. You all deserve appreciation - and bottom!Gladio getting loved senseless.

Gladio is...comfortable. Aside from the gear shift jabbing him in the shoulder, he’s surprised to find that he actually fits rather well stretched out in the Regalia. Against the backseat, his knees sink into supple leather, holding his weight and allowing him to flex and arch his hips easily. In the front, his upper body is supported between the cushions of the seats - although ‘stuck’ between them might be a more accurate description - and his hands are free to roam as they please. All in all, the position works far better than he’d expected. 

Until, of course, the others climb into the car with him.  _ Now  _ it’s cramped, though Gladio isn’t necessarily complaining. After all, he can feel the proximity of Noctis and Prompto at his back, their hands already running hot against his naked skin. Ignis, too, is touching him, those familiar, gloved fingers combing back through his hair and soothing the tightness in his chest. 

It’s Ignis who speaks first. Calm, voice as steady as ever, he asks Gladio if he’s certain he’s ready to go through with this.

“I was born ready,” the Shield grins up at him. He has to tilt his head quite far before he can make out those rich, green pools behind sharp lenses, but the effort is worth the reward. Ignis looks...hungry. Impatient, even, the energy of his desire swimming just beneath the surface of his guarded expression. Gladio can see it. He’s know Iggy long enough to recognize when he  _ just can’t wait _ . 

A smack rips through the otherwise silent air inside the Regalia, and has Gladio craning back once more to shoot his prince a glare. “What was that for?” he yelps, mere seconds before that palm comes crashing down against his bare ass again. A third time, and a fourth, until Noct is grinning like wild and Gladio’s clenching his jaw. 

“Just testing,” the prince teases. His fingers come to rest atop reddened flesh, and squeeze just enough to earn a hiss of breath in reward. “Gotta make sure you know we’re not going easy on you.”

Through his teeth, Gladio manages a rough, “I didn’t ask for easy.”

“Good.” He can’t see them anymore - he’s dropped his head down onto his forearms folded in front of him - but he guesses Noct must have given the others a signal. Next to his other thigh, Prompto shifts. The seat shakes, and then the blond’s pants are dropping into the passenger’s seat up front. Gladio feels something soft brush against his hip -  _ Prompto’s wearing panties, gods he wishes he had a better view _ \- followed by a hardness as the blond grinds his cock down against his thigh. 

Even through the way he’s suddenly shuddering, Gladio hears Noct address him. “Prom won rock-paper-scissors, so he gets to fuck you first.”

“You okay with that, big guy?” Something slides between the cheeks of his ass, wet but warm. Fingers, slick with a generous (but not too generous) coating of lube, and teasing him from the base of his balls up to his opening. “Gladdy?”

“Yeah.  _ Fuck  _ yeah,” he answers, not realizing he’s been holding his breath. Prompto’s hand strokes along his perineum again, the perfect tease of pressure and that feather-light touch. Between his thighs, Gladio’s own cock jolts with anticipation. 

“Oh,  _ man _ , you are gonna be so tight,” comes the half-whine from behind him. Prompto’s circling his ass with his fingers, spreading the lube across muscles that clench despite Gladio’s effort to relax them. Again and again, the blond’s appreciative hums filling the space inside the car as he works.

It’s just as he’s pushing the first finger into Gladio’s heat that the Shield’s groan is interrupted. Not by Prompto, or even Noctis, but by Iggy to his left. “Why Gladio,” he smiles as he hooks cool leather under his chin. “You look like you could use a distraction.”

Amber eyes narrow, then widen again. A second finger is starting to slide into his ass, but his focus is now suddenly torn between the sensations at his back, and the sight of Ignis’ cock already jutting out from his lap. How had he…? When did he…? Gladio didn’t hear his zipper even open, yet his flesh is hard and  _ oh so  _ tempting clasped in his gloved fist. Ignis gives himself a few leisurely strokes from base to tip. Watches, amused, as Gladio’s eyes follow along, and shifts forward in clear invitation. 

“Do you see something you like, Gladio?” 

“...Can I?”

“You may. But remember--” Ignis’ gentle touch suddenly sharpens, fingers twisting in Gladio’s hair hard enough to yank his head back and away from the prize he’d been seeking out. In a flash, the rich amber of his eyes darkens, thrill and pleasure swarming in like shadows. “You may not use your hands.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Three fingers are pulsing in and out of him now. Prompto scissors them, drives them in deep, curls them until Gladio’s hips shake with need. But any pleas he could have made spill out as groans around the heat that fills his mouth. Ignis is patient, and sits comfortably with one hand on Gladio’s neck as he swallows him down. A sign of trust, and of approval of the effort he’s putting in. 

Between the dual acts, however, Gladio’s almost forgotten about Noct. But he should have known better - all of this was the prince’s idea, after all. He should have known that while he could handle Iggy’s dick in his mouth and Prompto’s fingers in his ass, the prince would be the one to really push his limits.  

He hears the velcro over the blood pounding in his ears. It startles him, has him nearly pulling off of Ignis’ cock to try to get a look, but the hand on his neck holds him fast in place. His other senses then, have to help paint the picture: a cool touch of  _ something  _ against the back of his thigh -  _ metal? plastic? _ \- that glides smoothly over his skin as it’s drawn around to his hip. Whatever it is, it’s not large. Fits easily, snugly between Noct’s palm and the underside of his cock as it’s pressed there,  _ held _ there, pulling a low breath from his throat. 

“Oh,  _ shit _ , Noct - do that again!” Prompto gasps. “He just got  _ real  _ tight!” Inside Gladio’s ass, the blond’s fingers wiggle excitedly. Despite the way powerful muscles are squeezing around him, he begins to draw his hand away even as he shifts into position at his back. 

When Noct laughs, there's an unmistakable hint of mischief in his voice. "I can do you one better, dude. But, uh. Iggy, you might wanna take a break for this." No sooner have the words left the prince’s mouth than Ignis’ cock is leaving Gladio’s. He’s pulled off gently but firmly, immediately sucking in a breath of air the moment his throat is free. 

"What…the  _ hell  _ are you-- _?!"  _

White. 

Everything is swallowed up in it as his entire body tenses from his head to his toes. The high-power vibrations suddenly jolting through his dick have his muscles constricting, his eyes squeezing shut, mouth open in a silent cry with the intensity of it. It lasts for only a moment - or maybe a lifetime - before Noctis is mercifully switching the toy off again with a swipe of his phone screen. 

The silence is broken by Gladio’s rough voice growling out a stream of less-than-coherent obscenities. 

"Are…you sure it’s safe to be, y’know,  _ inside him  _ when he does that?"

"Uh, yeah, duh. No one's ever had their dick squeezed off. I think…."

" _Noooct._ " Whatever else is said between the two in the backseat is lost in a dizzying rush of blood to Gladio’s head. He sinks down into cool leather cushions, letting his forehead come to rest on his arms. 

" _ Six…. _ " 

"Gladio?" Ignis, fingers once again stroking through his dark mane, sounds genuinely concerned. "If it's too much, all you have to do is say the--"

"N…no. ‘m fine, it's fine. Just…gotta catch my breath." He feels too weak in that moment for a smile, so he settles for shooting Iggy a lopsided grin instead. "We're good."

"In that case." There’s no need to finish his sentence. In his lap, Ignis’ cock is still hard and inviting, and it takes very little adjustment before Gladio’s mouth finds its way back onto it. Amber eyes falling closed, he loses himself in his work. 

Until, that is, he feels the heat of something else pressing against him where Prompto’s fingers had been before. 

“Get ready, big guy. Prompto’s gonna fuck you now,” Noct announces, as casually as if what they’re doing is a perfectly normal activity for four boyfriends on a Saturday night. Despite the traces of pleasure still flickering along his spine, Gladio does his best to relax. Groans loudly around a mouthful of Iggy when he feels Prompto push into him, inch by inch, too fast and not fast enough at the same time. 

“Fuck,  _ fuuuck _ ,” he hears the blond exclaim, almost as breathless as he himself feels. “So good….  _ Gods _ , Gladdy, you’re so  _ tight…! _ ” 

Maybe it’s his position, helpless and vulnerable trapped between the two seats of the car. Maybe it’s the satisfying way Ignis is stretching his lips, or the overwhelming heat searing his gut as Prompto slides in ever deeper. Maybe it’s knowing Noctis still has that damned toy, leaving him completely at his mercy. But when Gladio hears the praise, it goes straight to his cock like a bolt of lightning. 

“M- _ mmm…!” _

“Prompto, I do believe he likes that."

“L-likes what?” The blond’s hips pull back, rock forward again in time with his shuddering voice. 

“Tell him again how good he feels,” Noct encourages. “Tell him how much you like his ass.”

Prompto, whining, drives deeper into him on the next thrust. “Y-yeah,  _ fuck _ , big guy.” Each pump of his hips is accentuated with a moan, with thin fingers digging into the meat of his hips. “Feels...s-so hot,  _ o-ooh. _ ” Faster and faster. Prompto’s never been one for things like patience or endurance. But what he lacks in stamina, he makes up for with short, rapid bursts of energy, quickly working his way up to really fucking - and then  _ pounding _ \- Gladio’s ass.

The car is rocking on its axels, but still the blond keeps up the pace. Gladio’s all but given up trying to swallow Iggy’s dick proper, and instead lets his jaw go slack - an invitation for Ignis to take control there, too. He’s being dominated at both ends,  _ so much raw power, his body is buckling under the dual pleasures.  _ And yet, if he’d thought he would get off that easily….

Noct’s fingers are silent as they move across his phone screen, but the result is nearly fatal. Gladio and Prompto cry out at the same time - the shield from the burst of rpms right through his most sensitive flesh, and the blond from the way Gladio’s ass suddenly seizes up around him. It’s only thanks to the lube that he’s able to fuck into that tight-as-sin hole once, twice more, and then Prompto’s suddenly going rigid as well, the waves of his orgasm hitting him full force. 

In the front seat, Ignis hisses. It takes a good deal of effort just to pull Gladio off of his dick. But once he manages, the shield slams a fist hard down onto the leather cushion and shouts out a very slurred,  _ Turn it the fuck off! _

The prince obliges, though perhaps not as immediately as he could have. He opens his mouth, ready to tease, but stops short the second he notices what he - and the rest of them - had somehow apparently missed. 

Gladio’s cock is still rock hard, an angry, swollen red hanging between his thighs, and throbbing with the vibrator strapped around its girth. But below it, there’s an impressive amount of cum pooled on the leather of the seat, slowly making its way to drip off the edge. Evidently, Gladio had reached his limit about the same time as Prompto, body overstimulated and unable to hold back the flood of climax. 

Even now, he’s shuddering, ripples of pleasure coursing up his spine in time with his pounding heartbeat. Slowly, gingerly, Prompto pulls out of him. Gulps at the sight of his own release leaking from Gladio’s hole, dripping in thick, white lines down his perineum, over his balls, to join eventually with the mess on the seat below. Normally, it’d be enough to get him going again, to have his cock stirring once more in renewed excitement. 

But a single look from Ignis over the seat tells him it’s time to share. 

Dully, Gladio is aware of the car’s doors opening and closing again. The cushions sink down beside him as a new weight is added, and suddenly he’s being peppered with kisses from familiar pink lips. “You’re amazing, Gladdy,” Prompto purrs, and smiles against his temple. “Felt incredible.”

The best he can do is offer a shaky grin of his own in return. 

“Alright, it’s Iggy’s turn now,” comes Noct’s voice at his back. The prince’s tone is deeper than before, more serious - he’s probably getting off on playing with his little torture device, Gladio muses wryly - and he continues with a noticeable smirk. “And this time we want to  _ hear you _ .”

There’s no further preamble. Ignis’ cock, already exposed and slickened with saliva, glides  _ almost _ easily into Gladio’s loosened entrance. Both of them still groan at the contact - Iggy is bigger than Prompto, and Gladio’s body is still tense - but neither holds back. Ignis pushes in until he’s buried deep, Gladio’s ass flush with his hips, and pauses there. Waits for the larger man to adjust to his size, his weight, before rolling against him in shallow thrusts. 

“ _ Fuck...Igs….”  _ Everything is coming to him in pulses. Gladio’s orgasm has left him overly sensitive, so much so that he can feel Ignis’ cock throbbing even as it stretches his walls. Those fingers, too -  _ cool leather, smooth and impersonal against the skin of his hips _ \- are setting fire to his blood, squeezing and stroking and tugging him back to meet each thrust. Combined with Prom’s lips trailing over his face, up to his shoulders to kiss at the sweat-soaked skin of his back, it isn’t long before Gladio’s properly losing his mind. 

And then it starts again. Softer this time, the vibrations little more than gentle licks of flame up the length of his dick, though it draws a groan from his throat all the same. It’s too much,  _ too many sensations coursing through him, _ and his body is losing control. No - he’s already completely lost it. Control is an illusion now, so long as Noct is holding the metaphorical wheel. There’s nothing Gladio can do - or  _ not  _ do - to avoid his punishment, and the thrill of that vulnerability is, if possible, the most delicious of all. 

Ignis’ pace increases. Noct toys with the vibrator as he likes, changing the settings, the speed, alternating between ‘off’ and ‘full blast.’ And all the while, Prompto soothes him through it. Kisses away the tears stinging in his eyes and brushing back the hair that’s matted to his face. Showers him with praise, with ‘ _ we love you’  _ and ‘ _ you look so good like this’  _ and ‘ _ gods, your voice….’  _

Before even Ignis can reach his limit, Prompto’s come again into his own eager fist, spurred on by the melody of Gladio’s desperate moans. 

When Ignis finally does come, he’s courteous enough to give warning. Half of his release ends up inside, the rest spurting in ropes over the curves of Gladio’s perfect ass cheeks as he pulls out. He might mutter something about the horrible mess they’ve made, but his tone is too satiated to carry much sting. Slowly, he exits the rear seat the way he came in, and slides back into place opposite Prompto up front. 

They’re his rocks, the only things left to ground him as Noctis prepares to have his way. Gladio’s kissed - he doesn’t know whose lips anymore - and guided gently onto his side between the seats. The pressure is lightened; he sucks in a shuddering breath. Someone cradles his head in their lap, and he sighs at the tenderness of it all. 

He loves them. Loves Ignis and his firm but soothing touch. Loves Prompto and his sweet words, spoken like a prayer against the rim of his ear. He loves Noctis, too, even though sometimes he’s a little shit. The prince is the only one who can truly give him this - who pushes his buttons as well as his limits, making him stronger, better,  _ more fulfilled _ . His three lovers are perfect, and all Gladio wants is to be perfect for them in return. 

“Ready, big guy?” The question doesn’t require a response. Noct lifts one thick thigh up and over his shoulder, hooks the other around his waist, and fucks into Gladio before he can even nod his head. 

‘ _ Intense’  _ can’t even begin to describe it. Noctis has been restraining himself until this moment, perhaps more than the rest of them. The orchestrator, the mastermind, finally able to taste the fruits of his work. On each thrust, he sinks into Gladio’s body with abandon. Drives into him hard enough to fill Gladio’s vision with stars, mercilessly aiming right for his prostate every time. Forces another orgasm from his powerful yet exhausted frame, and a hoarse groan from his throat as he comes hard, dry. 

By the time Gladio’s being helped up, he can’t focus anymore. Drunk, in a way, on his lovers’ devotion, he relies on familiar hands to guide him out from between the seats. Fully into Noct’s lap, where his head rolls back and his thighs fall out to either side. His prince fucks him gently then, showering him with kisses and the sweet sound of his own moans. Three sets of warm fingers stroke his chest, his stomach, his face, and through the haze of his mind, he smiles. 

_ “Love...you.”  _

The last thing he remembers is being filled with another explosion of warmth, and then the Regalia and everything in it fades to dark.

….

He’s in the tent when he wakes up again. Clothed in a tank top and fresh boxers, feeling sore and sleepy, but more relaxed than he has in weeks. Surrounding him, the arms of all three of his lovers in various states of dressed. Prompto’s hair is in his face, and Noct is snoring softly into the side of his neck, while Ignis’ legs seemed to have tangled up with all of theirs at once.

And Gladio thinks, as he allows himself to enjoy the calm of the moment before he drifts back off to sleep, that nothing could ever be more perfect than this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://lhugbereth.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
